dragon ball p : a new story
by supersaiyanlucario
Summary: gohan wakes up in the pokemon world. this should be interesting.
1. Chapter 1 gohan awakes

CHAPTER 1: GOHAN AWAKENS

I was running through a field dodging Ki blast after Ki blast. When suddenly I was hit in the back by the person attacking me. I hit the ground so hard I was practically buried under the solid rocks, which jabbed into my skin, I felt a line of blood go down my cheek and I realized I've been cut by a rock. I charged my Ki up into a Ki flame which sent the rocks flying away from me. But then I was hit in the chest by something hot and glowing yellow, I just realized it was a Ki beam right through my chest. I fell on my back, but it felt like I hit water, 'what's going on' I thought to myself. I was being taken by a current. I tried to swim out but my energy was so low I couldn't move, when I tried to pick my arm up pain shot through me like snake my conscience slowly faded away something wrapped around my body and pulling me to shore and a pair of arms pulled me onto shore. "Hey!" someone said, a boys voice, " are you ok?" I than passed out from the lack of energy.

I woke up with someone reading a book out loud. My eyes still shut I listened as he finished his page." Sounds like a good book" I said with my eyes closed he must've had a jump scare because I heard something fall and break." You're awake? "He said, I nodded in reply but yelled in pain because it's still hurt to move, "where am I? " I asked, opening my eyes and glimpsed at the kid. He looked around the age of ten with black hair, covered with a red hat, kind eyes that have a look of determination in them. He wore a black t-shirt under a blue jacket, with blue jeans. 'Simple look for a kid' I thought, looking around the rest of the room. My eyes fell on the table next to me because there were my clothes a dark purple gi with a dark blue cloth belt, but that's not what I was looking at it was the small brown bag with a string wrapped around it, 'is that what I think it is' I thought, than I smiled 'it is' I turned to the kid "hey?" I asked "can you reach into that brown bag and hand me what's in it, uhhhh." I was stumped on his name. he seemed to notice" oh yeah, I'm ash Ketchum at your service" he walked over to the pile of clothes and grabbed the bag I asked for. He reached in and with a weird look on his face pulled out a light green bean. "Umm" he said "that's all that was in there" he handed me the bean which I popped it in my mouth. "What are you do-"he was cut off because I jumped out of bed and broke the casts on my body with my muscles. But something was wrong my power was gone. I was estimating my power was 1, but it was billions yesterday. I began to freak out I grabbed my clothes and got dressed. I began to walk out of the hospital with the doctor, nurse, and ash begging me not to leave. I ignored them and kept on walking, I didn't know where I was going, and then my stomach started to growl. "whoa" I said "now I feel like my dad" I turned to ash and asked, "where's the café at?" ash stared at me like I was stupid "it's over there" he said. I walked to where he was pointing, ash followed and he paid for my meals even though I told him that wasn't a good idea. I now have food in my belly now, nowhere to sleep. So I decided to ask ash if I could borrow some money for a room. He reluctantly gave me some after I promised to pay him back once I get some money myself. He pointed me toward the cheapest hotel in town, so I checked in and went to sleep wondering what happened to me after the fight…


	2. Chapter 2 : zoroark and lucaria

Chapter 2 : zoroark and lucaria

It's been two weeks since I woke up in that hospital I've gotten used to these creatures that are called poke' Mon, which apparently are used for tournaments, anyway I've tried to regain the power I've somehow lost. So I was just finishing up some training and began to walk back to my apartment. My body was sore from practicing my father, son Goku, old moves like the kaioken, spirit bomb, and instant transmission, which I'm getting better at each one slowly. I can go up to kaioken, but I don't really need it since I can go super saiyan 2. I also tried some of vegeta old moves like the final flash and big bang attack, for last resorts of course. So I made it back to my apartment took a shower and changed into some clothes ash gave me, which consisted of a t-shirt and blue jeans. So I went into town to get something to eat.

I walked into a restraint that I don't know the name of and ordered some noodles. When the waiter came back with some he said "enjoy" then walked off. As I begun to dig in I felt two enormous power levels at the entrance of the restraunt, I turned my head to the two power levels, to see two Pokémon, one with blue fur on its face and waist, black fur on its paws, and sort of a light yellow on its chest, its eyes were crimson red. It looked sort of like a dog, they both did. Speaking about the other one it had a basic feature with grey fur on its legs, arms, chest, and head, it also had a long red mane that went down to its feet it had dark blue eyes and an expressionless face. It had claws. Long, red claws that looked sharper than ever but look can be deceiving I found that out when I fought frieza on planet namek. I turned back to my food but followed their energy patterns, but they didn't feel dark. They seemed to be walking to me. I prepared myself for the worst but I couldn't fight with all these people here. I noticed that the Pokémon were standing right behind me, I didn't move then I heard a female voice coming from my left, which was the blue one, say "its him." Then I tensed my muscles but so did the grey dog with the mane, it swung a fist at me but I put my head on the table and kicked my chair from under me knocking over the grey Pokémon as I drove my foot in the blue ones face which sent her face first into the kitchen. I ran out the door hoping to get away from the innocent people, which was working the Pokémon were on my tail easily. I jumped on a couple of buildings and stopped, "who are you "I asked the attackers. The grey one answers her own name in a soft female voice. "I am zoroark". While the blue one said "I am lucaria" I stared at them realizing they could talk but I got over it quickly. "Why are you after me" I asked. Lucaria answered the question like it was a simple answer "we noticed a power level higher than anything we felt in our lives, so we thought it was one of the legendary Pokémon until we heard from a squirtal that it was a human that possessed such power, which should be impossible." She looked me up and down "and so young, how old are you" I found the question off topic but I answered "I'm 13" I replied, remembering it has only been 2 years since I beat cell. Lucaria looked at her companion "you should take this one" zoroark only stared at her "why" she asked, lucaria began to snicker "because I feel if I fight him I might give into my needs" Zoroark's eyes got wide "you pervert" she told lucaria, but took a fighting stance, I got into mine readying myself for whatever she threw at me. She stood up straight and crossed her arms, I stared at her "what are you -" I was cut off as she yelled out "night daze" and a huge red energy sphere came out destroying everything in its wake it reminded me of my dad's spirit shot when he fought the Ginyu force. The night daze destroyed the roof of the building but I was already off and in the air when zoroark jumped off the roof at me, claws out, which caught me in the stomach but she scraped me I felt a hot liquid going off my wound and I automatically knew it was blood from past experience. I put my hands to my side and yelled "kaaaaa. Meeee."I pushed all my energy into the palms of my hands as I felt the heat from the destructive beam start to go around my hands "haaaaaaa meeeeeeee" I continued, a look of shock fell on Zoroark's face "how is he doing that" she asked the air. I answered with a yell that everyone in town could here "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and I threw the destructive beam at her which followed my every command and hit her in the stomach and she hit a nearby building causing it to revert to rubble, but Zoroark wasn't done with yet and jumped out of the rubble landing on her feet, but I teleported behind her and slammed my fist into the back of her neck which made her pass out. I turned to lucaria who sat on the roof top of a building being a spectator and started to clap "very nice" she said " you even surprised me for a second there" she stared at me for a good minute before saying "are you ready" I transformed into a super saiyan and said "ladies first" she smiled over a surprised look "this is getting interesting" and she jumped through the air at me.

To be contnued


	3. Chapter 3 : finishing touches

Author's note: sorry didn't know how to add author's notes figured it out I should have added this to the first one sorry again, anyway I do not own Pokémon or dragon ball z there just two of my favorite shows of all time. Anyway I know it's fast paced and needs more details, if you have anything you want me to add or if I should do better give me a holler, ok? Enjoy.

Chapter 3: finishing touches

Lucaria caught me in the face as I punched her stomach which sent each other flying through the air. Lucaria automatically regained balance and started to repeatedly punch me in the stomach, I caught both of her fist than kneed her in the face twice. "Haaaa" I yelled as I kicked her in the face sending her flying through a building. she looked at me with a look of amusement "good" she said "good your even better than we expected, what is that transformation called" I gave her the satisfaction of knowing, I told her "this transformation is called a super saiyan" lucaria had a questionable look in her face, so I explained it to her "a super saiyan transformation can only be achieved when the saiyan has a good amount of power and the right motivation." Lucaria looked like she was processing this. "And what was your motivation?" she asked with a curious look on her face. I replied with an honest answer "fuck you that's how" she laughed at that, than stared into my eyes. We held that gaze for about thirty seconds than she teleported in front of me, catching me off guard, and slammed her head in mine. We fought back and forth until I caught her in the face with my fist and put a Ki blast in her chest which sent her flying back into a hotdog stand. She came up looking at me and mimicked my Kamehameha stance "aura sphere" she yelled and a light blue energy ball came at me, I put my Ki in my hands and caught the blast and I sent it back at her, which made her angry "you little –" she calmed herself down "I'm getting tired of this how about we end this, you launch your strongest attack at me and I launch my strongest at you" I took her up in that offer cause I didn't want to fight anymore and I said "ok" she stepped into a stance with her legs shoulder width apart and put her arms as if she was going to use vegeta's final flash but then lifted her paws behind her head and charged her technique, energy began to irradiate from her paws, I took my standard Kamehameha stance, and said "hey lucaria haven't you heard the new sensation that's sweeping the nation, bitches love cannons" and i ascended into an ascended saiyan "kaaaaaaaaaaa meeeeeeeee" I began to say "haaaaaaaa meeeeeeeeee" lucaria yelled at the top of her lungs "FINAL SMASH" and a huge multi colored energy beam shot out like a rocket at me "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I yelled and launched my Kamehameha which our attacks connected with so much power it was like I was fighting cell all over again. Only dad wasn't here to help me this time. The buildings which surrounded us began to break apart and I knew if I was going to save them I needed to end this now! I yelled at the top of my lungs "KAIOKEN" I heard lucaria say "kaio-what" but she already figured out that answer as my power bursted x2 of its original power limit, and then my Kamehameha wave surpassed her final smash and it blew her away literally. I teleported behind her and caught her 'good' I thought 'she's still alive I won't get any crap from the other Pokémon'

I flew back to where zoroark was laying down and put my hand on her. I used instant transmission to get them to the nearest Pokémon center and I checked them in and went home the Pokémon center called me the next morning telling me they were stable and asked what happened to them "uhhhh" I said "they fell down some stairs" there was a long pause "are you sure" said the nurse "those wounds looks worse than falling down some stairs" I came up with a good excuse for that response "it was a ten story building" she reluctantly believed me and asked If I was there trainer "no" I replied "I found them on the edge of town" the nurse replied with a "I thought it was a building if they fell down stair" I gritted my teeth because that "it was" I said "a building on the outskirts of town" she seemed skeptical but didn't ask any more questions "well they'll be awake tomorrow if you want to visit them" she informed me "ok" I replied "thank you" than I hung up and went back to sleep too tired from the fight to worry about anything else. The next day I went to the hospital to check up on the two trouble makers. I was brought into their room, they were fast asleep in separate beds. Zoroark was the first to wake, she tried to sit up but I pushed her down "you're not going anywhere until you're healed" Zoroark looked up at me "where am I" she asked, I replied "at the nearest Pokémon center in town" Zoroark looked off in the distance "we lost didn't we" I knew what she meant, and I tried to comfort her as best as I could. "Hey don't beat yourself up for one fight, tell you what if you want when your all healed up you two can come and train with me and get stronger then you can get as strong as me and then we'll have a rematch" lucaria grinned after I finished I didn't realize she was awake "sounds like a plan" she said, Zoroark agreed to it. So looks like I'm taking two Pokémon home with me. I wonder how this is going to end.

To be continued

Leave a comment on how I did on my story so far and if I should continue or not. Lol, imma keep typing this story till its finished whether you want me to or not, have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4: welcome to gohans pent house

Author's note: I know the story said rated M you'll see why in chapter six or seven, I promise. Ok let's do this. I know the name sucks but it's all I could come up with. Be careful if you have weak stomachs than I wouldn't read zoroark point of view that has parts not suitable for small kids. You've been warned.

Chapter 4: welcome to the gohan's pent house

As lucaria and zoroark got out of the hospital I took them to his small apartment at the edge of town thankfully I had two beds so I looked to see who's sleeping where and lucaria and zoroark said they'd be comfortable on the floor but I insisted they slept in the bed pointing out the fact that they're muscles need to relax properly and he took the couch. The next day they went to my training camp which was the same one that I was using the day before our fight at the middle of town. So we started with them coming at me with everything they got which was a lot compared to the average power level of this planet but no match for me. lucaria stopped fighting which made me curious "what's wrong lucaria" I asked her "nothing" she said, she looked at me with a weird look in her eye "can you show me that last transformation you did on me when you ricochet my final smash" I stared at her than remembered what she was talking about "oh" I said "you mean the ascended saiyan" another stupid look on her face "ascended what" I transformed into a super saiyan "this was the original super saiyan that you fought at the beginning of our fight, I achieved this one from my dad who was the first super saiyan when he fought a man named frieza on a planet called namek, but this—" I ascended into the ascended saiyan " this is what happens when you push yourself to the next level, I learned this one when I fought a man named cell after he killed a friend of mine." Lucaria looked at me with sad eyes after I was done explaining my story "oh" she said "well that's enough I'm tired I'm going to head back now, alright?" I nodded and she began to walk back into town while me and zoroark continued for another two hours then me and zoroark began to tire out "alright" I said to her "good we should head back to the apartment before it gets too late" she nodded in agreement and followed me than I felt a power level, but this power felt familiar as if I felt it from somewhere before it was incredibly strong, I tried to think on who it could be it was coming from the direction of the town than suddenly a huge explosion erupted in the center of the city "no" I said, eye widening "it can't be him but dad defeated him….."Before zoroark could ask what's wrong we were automatically surrounded by at least twenty men but with weak power levels. "halt" he said "who are you" I responded with "yo mama" he got angry at me "don't talk about my mama man you don't know my mama" I kept on the conversation finding it funny "to mama so fat…" I said "she got arrested for having ten pounds of CRACK" everyone laughed there ass off at that except the guy I was talking to "oh yeah" he said "well your mama so stupid that she thought batteries were made from electric eels" I sighed at that " yo mamas so stupid she shoved batteries up her ass and said 'I HAVE THE POWEEEERRRRRRR'" everyone laughed at that one to as I turned to zoroark "look I need you to distract these guys so I can help lucaria and stop the person responsible for this" zoroark saw the look on my face and took her fighting position, I asked her "can you handle them" she replied "piece of cake, by the way what is lucaria up against" she asked me, I gave her an honest answer "I have a guess but pray I'm wrong" than I shot out of the area like a bullet leaving zoroark to handle the morons. Two of charged at me but zoroark got in front of them "eh eh eh your fight is with me not him" than they charged her. While I continued my pace to the city.

Zoroarks pov

Well than I didn't know what was up with gohan to make him zoom off like that but if I have to wait here then I'll deal with these morons "what's wrong" the group was talking to me "did that kid get scared and run away" they began to laugh, I decided to relieve some stress and teleported in front of him and slit his throat with my claws, as he sat there gurgling on his own blood I looked at the rest of them "I'm ready" they surrounded me but I let them I put my hands in front of my waist and closed my eyes, focused the energy from my tan-tien, and threw my eyes open and slammed my paws on the ground while yelling "night daze" and a huge red sphere came out and destroyed everything even the men. When it was all said and done I was standing all alone in the middle of a huge crater 'well' I thought to myself 'that wasn't much fun at all' then something hit my waist that sent an electric shock through my body and I fell to my knees. "Heh heh bitch you thought you could kill me with that attack but no you failed I can't kill you yet I need a word with that kid about you" than everything went dark.

Authors note: again slow paced. ive wrote four chapters, in two days man I have a lot of free time anyway sorry if you didn't like the yo mama jokes let me know in the review on how I'm doin so far and tell me how I can do better I'm always looking for suggestions. But the question in my mind is. Will zoroark get raped in the next chapter?


	5. Chapter 5: paybacks a bitch

Author's note: hey guys sorry its been longer than normally since I started to wright these I've been busy with personal stuff and had to think quite a lot about this chapter this is my final draft of this chapter so I hope you enjoy. oh yeah I'm going to answer the question from the last chapter, will Zoroark get raped in this chapter, spoiler alert. Yes.

Chapter 5: paybacks a bitch.

As I shot through the air to where lucaria was I could feel that enormous power level I was closing in on. I had to hurry up before something bad happened but I felt like I was too late. I put all my energy into my speed so I shot even faster than I ever had and I made to the city lucaria's power level and I saw her. And that monster the one me, trunks, vegeta, piccolo, and my dad couldn't beat but it took giving all our energy to my father to beat him. He had lucaria in a bear hug squeezing the life out of her. I launched a Ki blast at his back, which only in surprise, he dropped her and he turned to where I shot him but I wasn't there anymore I had used my instant transmission to get lucaria to safety and I laid her down in the grass in the park "gohan -" she tried to say but I cut her off. "it's ok, you did your best let me handle this." She reluctantly nodded, and she fell asleep for a little bit and I used instant transmission to the monster who yelled at the top of his lungs. "KAKAROOOOOOOOOOT" and I flew up to him "hey broly, long time no see." He grinned his evil grin and responded "well, well, well if it isn't kakarot's son, so is your father ready to die yet" I gritted my teeth in anger, remembering that he gave his life to protect the planet from cell. "Someone already beat you to that, broly, he died two years ago" I told him. Broly frowned disappointedly "oh well" he said as I took my fighting stance "at least I get to kill the next best thing his son. "and with that he charged at me laughing like a mad man, as I transformed into a super saiyan, and I realized something he was in his semi restricted form which was weaker than his full powered one. But he caught me in the chest and sent me flying I caught myself in the air and I caught his face with my foot. And that went on for around thirty minutes of us punching and kicking each other but he always brushes off my attacks like their nothing. Broly began to laugh again "you worthless saiyan trash, what a waste of saiyan blood." Than he put his fist in my chest and it felt like he broke a rib, it sent me into one of the buildings which reduced it to rubble. I got up and dodged him and I ended up on another building rooftop. I had to catch my breath and I looked at broly who was standing twenty feet in front of me. Then I felt someone coming at us it felt like Zoroark and I turned to see one of those guys that attacked us on the outskirts of town holding her with a cattle prod next to her hip. I began to growl at him as he noticed me and said "ah boy I meant to ask you how much do you like this Pokémon, well guess what I'm going to kill her" I shouted at him "good plan" he continued "but first I'm going to rape her" I cut in again "neat." He just stared at me "are you mocking me" I replied "no, no, no pfft yeah" he dropped Zoroark and charged at me in anger I was thinking in my mind that song 'you give love a bad name' and launched a Ki beam through his heart. Zoroark fell on a roof of the nearest building I teleported and picked her up just as broly slammed into it trying to kill her for some reason, any who I was flying backwards with Zoroark in my hands while she woke up, I put her down and charged broly but that didn't last, he slapped me in the face and slammed me into the nearest building. Which broke apart from his strength. I looked up at the ground then back at broly who was charging a Ki blast but then Zoroark came at him catching him in the face. He then bitch smacked her into a building causing her to go uncounsience. But than before I could move broly's Ki blast barely missed me and hit the building and I hit the ground and buried under the rubble. Then I blacked out.

I awoke not under the pile of rocks but in what looked like the hyperbolic time chamber I stood up quickly adjusting to the gravity difference '10x gravity' I thought 'if I remember correctly' I began to walk forward till I heard a familiar voice "gohan" said a telepathic voice in my head, it was piccolo! I recognized his gruff voice anywhere "piccolo is that really you" I said aloud. "yes gohan its really me what happened one minute you were fighting that guy than suddenly we lost you we couldn't find you" I than explained everything that happened. Meeting ash, fighting and training Lucaria and Zoroark, and the fight with broly. It felt good to talk to a familiar voice. Piccolo was speechless for a little while but I broke the silence "why did I wake up in the hyperbolic time chamber?" piccolo sighed "I don't know, gohan, maybe your subconscious brought you here to because it's the last place you trained to get stronger." I didn't know either but then I remember lucaria and Zoroark "piccolo I have to go help them" piccolo replied "those two girls they don't stand a chance against broly, have you tried going ascended saiyan on him." That made my eyes widen 'duh' I thought. "Thanks for reminding me, so how do I get out of here" piccolo simply said "concentrate on the place your needed and ascend" I concentrated and then I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The ground exploded as the debris lifted off me as I pushed all my power into my ascension all eyes were on me and then my hair slammed strait up. "What" said broly as he watched me ascend. I stopped yelling as I was at full power broly went his all and turned into the legendary super saiyan but I was already in front of him catching him off guard and I than put my palm in his stomach and charged a Ki ball in his stomach and I let it all out on him remembering what he did to my friends and family. I blasted him in the air and he slammed into the outskirts of town I stood there thinking 'why didn't I use this before'. Then I saw a saiyan space ship blast into orbit Zoroark put her palm up and charged a Ki blast but I stopped her. "let him go he can die in outer space". then I blacked out again.

I woke up in the hospital apparently I passed out from broken bones but over all I was doing fine. I was going to be in there for a couple of months so I decided to kick back for a little while and catch up on sleep.

Authors note: see what I tell you Zoroark got raped by broly I know its not what you wanted but im not too keen on the big rape sequence. Please send me a review on how I did and if you need me to do better. Heres another question : who should I allow to get laid next chapter, lucaria, the pretty jackal , or Zoroark the mean fox? Please send a review so I know how to do better, most people should understand from critiques. Anyway have a nice day.


	6. Chapter 6: unfortunate misunderstanding

authors note: yeah hey guys im srry i havent posted stories in a LOOOOONG time ive been busy with stuff. anyway i wanted to let you guys(or girls) know that this is zoroarks point of view not gohans. and a spoiler alert to the previous chapters question its both zoroark and lucaria.

chapter 6: unfortunate misunderstanding

"see you guys im going to run to the store" said gohan who grabbed the keys to the apartment and headed to the door. I stopped him before he left "would you like some help with those i could really stretch my legs" considering its been two months since broly attacked, gohan simply shook his head "no i got it besides i need you to look after lucaria her wounds aren't completely healed yet" he reminded me, i looked down remembering the cries of lucaria as the broly tried to squeeze the life out of her."ok" i said "be careful" i patted him on his black haired head as he ran out the door.

i walked into lucaria's room, which she was laying on the queen sized bed a bandage wrapped around the top of her head, i looked at the time and saw that it was 12:00pm it was time for her to take her pain killers. i shook her awake, she reluctantly opened her eyes and stared at me for a good minute before i said "time for your meds" she stared at me with her dark red eyes which seem to invade my dark blue ones, she than closed her eyes and nodded i handed her the bottle, which she took and i went to go get some water. i stood there and looked at the glass cup, then back at my paws 'shit' i thought how am i going to do this' i tried repeatedly to pick up the glass cup but it was too slippery so i hollard to lucaria to put the pills in her mouth as i fill mine with water than i approached the jackal who cocked her head in question, obviously looking for the water that i was supposed to bring to her. i didnt want to explain i looked at her with a look of apology and leaned in so close to her face our muzzles touched. i saw lucarias eyes widen as i parted her lips with ease and let the water i gathered flow into her mouth. which she swallowed with her medicine. as i pullled away from her she started to blush so much her fur turn purple and i felt my face beginning to burn but my fur is darker than hers so i guess she didn't notice me blushing. i stood strait up and left the room "im going to go take a nap"i informed her which she just stared and noded as i walked to my own room.

while i was napping i had a very, very, VERY awkward dream. i was having sex with GOHAN! i laid there staring at him as he thrusted himself inside me and with each pump i felt a wave of pleasure. he was grunting and i was smiling while panting."come on gohan" i panted to him"give it all you got everything" my eyes were half closed when i saw a golden light but i already knew what it was before i even opened my eyes a smile streaked across my face"so you decided to take it up a notch" he then made a rhythm with his thrust and i let my body go limp, my head and arms in the pillow as i allowed gohan to have his way with me but than i came. and i woke i didn't wake up to find an empty room no i saw lucaria standing there at the foot of the bed. she was staring at something on her paw she still had that blush on her face as i looked at the time it was 1:00 pm! i looked at lucaria and asked"where is gohan" she had a sour look on her face when i said that "of course thats the first words as soon as you wake up" she said bitterly. i sensed a lot of jealousy from her for some reason"fine" i said "than answer this, what are you doing in my room?" that got her looking at me and she answered my previous question "gohans still a the store" i looked at her waiting for her to repeat the question "the truth or should i make up something" i was about to jump her i didn't care if she was injured "the truth"i said. she looked back her paw and licked something off of her fingers than looked back at me "i was fingering you, while you slept" i stared at her creeped out and in denial all this time we knew each other since we were in the zorua and riolu stages she never once did what she just said,why now? "i….said….be honest" i stammered. "i am being honest" she said, she then stuck the paw that she had licked and i smelt a familiar scent : my scent! "but why?" i said staring at before she answered she hopped on top of me faster than i could have moved "because i love you" she said.

i stared at her "what" i said but then she began to nibble on my ear "allow me to show you how much i love you" she moved her mouth over mine and parted my lips with ease as i felt her paw traced my secret that nobody could see, but she was using aura sight and i knew she could see what she was after. she caressed my boobs that i tried so hard to hide. the illusion fell and lucaria opened her eyes to see them "wow" she said "thos have to be c cup, how do you carry these things in an illusion" i was ashamed, tears started to form in my eyes. i never wanted anyone to see me like this but here is lucaria sucking on my nipple as if she was a new born baby she looked at me with her crimson red eyes as i stared at her. she stopped playing with my breasts and moved down between my legs. she pushed my legs apart "merry christmas to me" she said to herself with a smile on her face, and she went in with her tounge going in deep and i just stared at her as i panted. i stopped and let my body go numb and took it lucaria looked at me as she made me cum in her mouth. she lopped up the fluids fast and moved up to my face and repeatedly kiss me. she laid down beside me and put her hand around me i waited till she fell asleep and went to the bathroom, turned on the shower so no one can hear me,i sat down on the shower floor and i sobbed. that went on for twenty minutes till i heard the door shut and lock.

gohans P.O.V

'damn hotdog stands gave me gas while i was in the elevator' i thought and i went to go check up on the girls to see if they burned anything. i checked to see if lucaria took her medicine in the kitchen, which she did,suprisingly. i continued my way into the room but lucaria wasn't in there. i went to zoroarks room to find her lucaria sleeping 'not where i left you' i picked up the sleeping jackal and put her in her bed and went to look for zoroark i knocked in the bathroom door. "zoroark you in here" i called "yeah" she called out.'good she's o-' than i felt her ki she was crying. guess i over reacted a little because i put a blindfold on to give privacy of her i was done with the preparing i broke the door down and i felt zoroark staring at me with shock. "what happened" i asked her "noth-" she began but i cut her off because she was lying "dont lie to me, zoroark, what happened?" she began to bawl and i walked up to her and put my arms around her "shhhh shhhhh" i said to her "im sorry i did that please calm down" that eased her down a little. but she just looked at me and said "please dont worry about it" i didn't like it but i said "ok, but if anything happens ever come tell me, ok?" she nodded and went off to bed.

authors note: im just going to clear this up now i am a GUY i had to do ALOT of research to figure out how it feels for a girl during intercourse not to mention i got slapped like 30 times so i hope you enjoy and guess what…...zoroark is yiffable!


	7. Chapter 7: gohans newfound ability

no a/n for today folks i'm starting to get carried away with these.

chapter 7: gohan's newfound ability

I woke up with a start. Lucaria crying over something, i hopped out of bed and threw on some clothes and ran into Lucaria's room, and I found out she was apologizing for something to Zoroark, who had tears in her eyes "I'm so, so, sorry for my behavior yesterday, can you please forgive me, please?" i walked into the room and asked "What's going on?" they both looked at me both eyes red from crying lucaria walked over to me and took a shaky breath "i-i raped Zoroark yesterday" i was dumbfounded "wh-when" i asked, she took another deep breath "while you were gone yesterday" that got to me 'thats why Zoroark was crying, and the fact that she was in zoroarks bed' lucaria looked as if she was expecting a punch to the i stepped closer and wrapped my arms around both of them "its ok i wont get mad I'm going to take a walk you two sort this out and if i come back to see anyone crying I'm going to start bonking heads" they both nodded and i walk outside and i decided to go to the last place i haven't looked at in a long time the tournament arena.

i walked into the pokemon training area to find two trainers practicing with there pokemon: one was a butterfree the other a blazikan. i sensed their power level. blazikan was stronger of course. "hi there" said a tall muscular guy who approached me."im the gym leader here and my name is john matley" he stretched out his hand i took it reluctantly "son gohan" i said to him. he raised an eyebrow "thats a new kind of name i've ever heard" i looked down "im not from around here" i said to the floor. john sighed and put his hand up in the waistline and pulled out two baseball sized balls, pokeballs if i recall correctly "lets practice our pokemon a little bit" i looked a bit taken aback by this the fact that i never actually did that before, and that i dont technically OWN any kind of pokemon. well, there is Zoroark and Lucaria, no those two are just free loaders who took my beds. "i was never really taught to battle with pokemon" john looked me up and down. "yeah you do have the body of someone who likes to fight his own battle, tell you what lets spar a little." i stared at him, sensing his power level 'average' i thought and ive seen what vegeta and nappa did to an entire city of average people and they were MUCH weaker back then. and i was a super saiyan 2 how could he even up with me. "dont worry" john said to me "ill go easy on you" 'not me who has to worry' i thought to myself. i took a deep breath and said, with a smile "alright"

me and him move to a boxing arena and we took our stances he took a normal boxing stance i took my martial arts stance and john came running at me ready to punch me, i straiened up and caught his punch with one finger, a look of stupidity came over his face. "how did you" i put my hand about 3'' away from his face and flicked sending him flying to the other side of the arena. he was dumbfounded and KO'd. I called the hospital and left the building to go home. it was getting dark and i had to check up on those two. as i got to the park i began to fly since walking takes way too long. than something blasted me in the back and i smashed to the ground. i got up and looked in the sky "over here dumbass" said a male voice, and i turned to see a lucario. alittle bit bigger than lucaria, he jumped down from the pedestal that he was on and walked toward me "now before i kill you. can you tell me your name?" i stood up and dusted myself off "only if you give me yours first" the lucario smiled "ok i'll give you the pleasure, the name's deflector." I raised an eyebrow, but he continued "you have been chosen to reveal my existence to the world,you will witness what happens here today and tell of it later, except you won't cause i've killed you" he began to laugh hysterically, but then i cut in "oh brilliant speech, and an original thats totally off of boondock saints" he stopped laughing "what" he said "no it isn't i came up with it a week ago" i rolled my eyes "whatever, what do you want the nearest petco is twenty miles away" he began to walk evily toward me while saying another speech "it is your corrupted way, the evil that will be sought by me with every breath-" , "boondock saints" i interrupted him "god you must watch that show religiously" he looked mad "know what fuck it 'ow'" he said "ow?"i asked, only to be backhanded into a fountain, and i knew what he meant "oh ow" i said, he jumped at me but i sidestepped and caught him in the gut with my fist, i put my hands together and slammed him in the face, which sent him twenty quickly recover and turned into a blur and i used instant transmission to get in front of him, which worked he looked at me and threw a punch, but i caught his hand and put my finger in between his eyes "boom" i said as a ki beam went through his head, he fell to the floor "head shot" i only used enough energy to knock him out. i began to walk away when a sphere of blue light hit me in the back. i turned to find out that he shot me with an aura sphere. "always make sure they're down" he began to walk toward me and he said "once im done with you, ill go kill that traitor and the dark fox bitch" i began to think on what he would do to them, if they couldn't beat me than how were they going to beat this guy, just the thought alone was infuriating, i felt something inside of me it wasn't like it was when i fought cell, its different, stronger, more controlled. i stood up and i powered up and yalled at the top of my lungs when suddenly everything went black.

i was standing in a void two voices arguing is the only thing i heard "what were you thinking giving that boy this power"one of the voices said, clearly angry "this power was never made for mortals" than another voice a more calm gentle voice said "he is no mere mortal, you and i both know his true power"the first voice spoke up "you said that same thing about the lucario's and look how they turned out greedy arrogant and overcome with their own selfish pride, how is this boy any different than them" the second voice replied "he is a half saiyan a proud warrior race-" the first voice spoke "exactly my point and you know what they did, all those innocent people-" the second voice interupted "i know but this boy is different from them i have seen his past present and his future he will use what power he can to protect those who are important to him" the first voice sighed "ok but i dont like this" the second voice notice me "he is here already" i felt both eyes on me. i built up the courage to speak "i am so-" the first voice spoke up "we know who you are, son gohan son of goku and chi-chi, and one of the Z-fighters. i dont care who you are, i only need to know if you truly want to protect the two pokemon you adopted" i was taken aback 'how did they know so much about me' i thought but out loud i said "i do" the voice let out a long sigh "hold out your hand" he ordered, i did what i was told, but as soon as i did all my power seemed to be sucked out from me. i fell to the ground. i looked up to see myself standing there already in ssj2 form, i stood up and walked to it but than i got punched. i went flying, the voice said "in order to save someone you must first save yourself, from yourself. and the replica me launched itself at me and slipped behind me and headbutted my chin. i tried to punch but he was too fast, he slammed his fist in my chest and i fell to the ground gasping for air, i closed my eyes preparing to die, but than i saw my own home everyone dead vegeta, krillan, piccolo, tien, choastu, yamcha, bulma, my mom, and … goten! my eyes flew open in a bitter rage as i yelled out the only thing i saw left was a black and red aura began to shroud me as i slammed my fist through the replica destroying him instantly. i stood there staring at my hands i felt my aura it was…different, stronger, and calmer. alot calmer my mind was completely relaxed as i straightened up i turned to where the voice spoke and waited for their reply "well done" said the voices, the first one saying "you have achieved a form which surpasses even the super saiyans, this form is known as the black ascension and only people who have pure hearts and the need to protect can achieve this form." i looked down my muscles havent gotten any bigger so i looked in a mirror that came out of know where and was shocked. my hair was normal like it was when i went to the cell games with three strands falling on my eyes. my eyes are dark red almost maroon. i looked back "why did you give me this power" i asked, the first voice said "i didn't he did" the second voice laughed "i told you it would work" he said, than i felt myself come back to reality. i was still ascended nd i threw myself at deflector and ran my fist through him. he gasped and fell to the floor and i transformed to normal and flew back to the apartment. i unlocked the door to find Zoroark and Lucaria laying on the couch asleep. so i carried them into their seperate rooms and i fell asleep on the couch 'this is the start of something new' i thought to myself thinking about the transformation.

a/n: wow that took me 3 days to write hope you enjoyed it review if you want. oh yeah the black ascension it something i actually have experience with and i dont fully know how to control it so that part was from experience. hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8: the ascension

a/n: yeah just going to throw this chapter in there no racist comments. that means you lewis. any way warning lemon and fight at the same time

chapter 8: the ascension

i woke up to see that Zoroark and Lucaria had pinned me down to the bed. Zoroark was growling at me, inches from my face. "who are you" Lucaria said "you better tell the truth on what you did to Gohan or i'll have Zoroark here peel your dick like a banana" i found that odd that she would even suggest that, but i didn't have enough time because Zoroark began running her claw down to my groin. not sexually either 'she's really going to do it' i thought and i spoke up "guys its me, gohan" Zoroark stopped growling for a minute and looked at Lucaria "he does look and sound like gohan" Lucaria didn't seem convinced though "yeah" she said "but his aura is red and gohans aura is blue." Zoroark turned back to me growling. i was getting infuriated. so i transformed and threw Zoroark off of me like a rag hit the wall with a yelp. lucaria charged a aura sphere and was about to throw it but i got to her faster and held the aura sphere in her paw and smashed it easily. Lucaria had a surprised look in her face as she saw that. i forced her to look me in the eye "now" i said "are you going to let me explain"

i got done explaining my story to the two trouble makers "wow" Lucaia said. Zoroark got mad at her for some reason "wow?" she asked "is that all you could say" lucaria shot back "what do you want me to say, i didn't know the clan would attack gohan and i didnt plan on him reaching the black ascension" Zoroark walked away i sat their deep in thought Zoroark and Lucaria have become very defensive of me lately i wonder why. i stood up as lucaria looked at me with tears in her eyes "where are you going" she demanded i looked at her "to take shower" i said, she sighed and waved me to go away. so ileft her to contend with her thoughts.

i hopped into the shower and wet my hair i was about to put soap in it when i heard the shower curtain swing open. "what the" i had water in my eyes so i couldn't see who it was. i felt a paw go on my chest and push me back to the wall at first i thought it was one of those clan members than i heard Lucaria say "it's just me" which made me mad at her for walking in here "WHAT-THE-FUCK LUCARIA" i yelled i grabbed the towel and wiped my face with it and proceeded to cover my groins from her view.i felt my face going red and i just wanted her to go away. "i just thought since we lived together for a while-. that i could-."she began to blush even worse than i was. i stared at her "you want to shower with me" i said and she nodded "why" i asked. she looked down at the ground in shame. "alot of pokemon take showers with their trainers-" that threw me off "i am not your trainer, lucaria" she looked me dead in the eye. "than what are you, you feed us and you take care of us, i've never had a trainer but you act like one if i've ever seen one" i looked away and closed my eyes and realised the water was still on and the towel was soaking wet. 'shit' i thought 'now how am i going to get dry' i looked at lucaria who was mostly dry "ok" i told her you can shower with me but just this once, run and go get us some towels" she bowed and did as i she was back with two fresh towels and looked at me. i nodded and gestured her to come in "lets get this done" i said

lucaria started to wash off her body. i stared at her, she had her back to me. i looked at her tail it had a curve at the tip. somehow it reminded me of my old one that was cut off. i turned around to shower "aww your done staring" said lucaria as she turned around and automatically struck a sexy pose "take a picture it last longer" she said, my blush got brighter and i turned around. trying to ignore my own erection. lucaria stepped up behind me and wrapped one arm around me and her other paw grabbed my dick. i let out a surprised gasp as lucaria strokes got faster and faster i felt my climax explode in her paw as she licked my cum off her paw "mm" she said with a smile on her face. i was embarrassed i started to get out of the tub but lucaria apparently was not done because she pulled me into her and pushed me on the floor and got on top of me, i struggled to get her off but she started to get rears in her eyes "please gohan" she said "for me" i thought about it long and hard (a/n heh get it) finally i nodded and she smiled she looked down and positioned herself on top of my shaft and she pushed down and let out a yelp in pain. i looked down to see she had blood coming out of her. i started to panic "lucaria what did i do. did i do something wrong" she had a pained look on her face but she forced smile "s'ok gohan im a virgin so that tends to happen to females virgins" i still wasnt comfortable to the fact that she bled on my dick the worst part was she got it on the floor but the shower water washed it away to the drain anyway she started to increase in speed apparently getting adjusted to the 7 in" she just took she started riding and she was panting looking me in the eyes her tounge hanging out partly. she clenched her eyes while took the rest in. i felt my climax again as i tried to warn her. "lucaria..." i grumbled "im gonna...gonna... cum soon" this only made her push harder and sure enough i came inside her and she gasped as my dick was covered in her laid down next to me "thank you" she said. i looked at her and said "next time just ask" she nodded and got up to go to sleep i did the same.

i woke up with the sound of an explosion i jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on and ran out the front door to see zoroark and lucaria on the ground. Zoroark was getting crushed and i ran to help her but i was caught in the chest with an aura sphere. i fell to the ground and looked to who threw it. deflector stood there and was grinning at me "hello gohan" i transformed and rushed him but he was faster this time. we move through the air destroying everything and i landed on the ground panting he stood there and hasnt even broken a sweat he grinned and motion to the guy that was holding lucaria and zoroark "you can kill them now" he nodded and began with zoroark he started to step on her bck as she screamed out in agony. i remember that cell tried to kill the people close to me before so i decided to give it a try i thought of all the things me and those two did together so far and i remembered all their screaming and i snapped i yelled at the top of my lung and a reinactment of the cell games took me beyond the level of black saiyan and into stage 2 i looked at at the glass window to see my reflection instead of my hair going strait up like the ssj2 it slammed down my eyes were a maroon color and i looked at and i launched myself to help my friend i punched him out and i looked at deflector who was in front of me ready to punch but my fist was already through him and he was moving back charging an aura sphere i looked at him "no one hurts my friends and gets away with it" i powered up to my maximum i knew how high it was if there was a ssj4 i just left it in the dust. i charged a kamehameha and launched it at him and he dissintergrated right there . i picked up lucaria and zoroark and put them to sleep and i closed the door to there room and i passed out in the hallway

a/n: srry guys i had to cut this short i got a busy schedule and i might not write for awhile read and review please. and remember put yourself around good people good things happen.


End file.
